


Eddie, The Patient

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Caretaking, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Richie Tozier, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie wakes up sick one morning. Making the decision to go to work, he later regrets it, coming down with a terrible case of the flu.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 26
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up with the most horrible ache in his cranium, Eddie clutched at his stomach, groaning. Slowly sitting up from the pillows, Eddie turned off the incessant beeping from the alarm clock sitting on the table next to his side of the bed. That irritating noise made his head feel worse like a bowling ball was crushing it. And his stomach churned like a boat sailing through the sea.

He didn’t have the energy to get out of bed. There was no way he was going to be able to go to work like this today. It was best to stay home, rest and… no. A first-year teacher like himself calling out because of some little illness? That would look terrible on his report! 

Don’t overreact Eddie, you know it’s all in your head. And you know what happens to you when you think like that! Yes, Myra was right. But, his mother always thought the worse whenever Eddie sniffled or coughed.

Denying that he was sick and that this was something that would pass, Eddie dragged himself out of bed, getting out of his comfortable pajamas, and hardly cared about what he dressed in for the day. Seeing was a hard enough task, cringing from the bright sun shining through the windows. 

Walking into the kitchen felt as if he were carrying an elephant over his shoulders. Pouring himself a bowl of cheerios, Eddie turned his nose up at the bowl of cheerios, Eddie turned his nose up at the unappetizing meal floating in the milk. Only eating three unwanted spoonfuls, Eddie felt as if he wanted to heave. Even holding a spoon felt like too much of an effort.

Oh no. That student who was sick on Monday that he had to escort to the nurse. It was in the rule book that no student should ever walk to the nurse’s office alone. Luckily (Well, not for them) his student threw up right when he showed up. After work, Eddy went home and scrubbed his body until his skin was red that night. Apparently, it didn’t work. 

No, no! Don’t think like that! I’m not sick! It’s all in your head!

“What the hell is the matter with you, you piece of shit?!”

For a moment, Eddie believed that his husband was shouting at him. His mind was so muddled that he didn’t even notice that the other end of the bed was empty that morning. Due to Richie’s career he hardly ever had to work during the day. Today, however, he must have had rehearsals or a meet to attend to.

Turning his head ever so slightly, Eddie just glimpsed Richie’s head from out the kitchen window. Why was there a black sludge mark on his face? He was struggling to push something out of the driveway. Was it heard of cows? Making out thick black smoke, Eddie could only guess that it was the car.

Oh no. Eddie kept telling Richie that it was time for a new car, but he wouldn’t listen. Oh, just thinking about the situation worsened his stomach. Maybe if he stayed as stiff as a statue he’d feel better. The more he moved, he felt worse.

“Hey, Steve, It’s Richie.” He must have been talking on the phone to his manager. “Listen, I’m having car troubles. No, no, no I will be in, I just need to take my car into a shop so they can have a look… Yeah I know we’re rehearsing for tonight’s big show by eleven. I will be there! I’m just going to take my car in and then… wait, what? I thought we weren’t doing that segment. I haven’t even rehearsed that part of the show!”

Smacking his lips together to try and get rid of that fermenting taste, Eddie groaned. He couldn’t tell Richie about how he was feeling. He was under enough stress as it was. Due to the life-threatening injury that doctors called a miracle he even lived five years ago, Eddie’s immune system wasn’t as strong. He got sick easily. Not to mention, it took longer to recover compared to how others got better within a quicker timeframe.

Richie had canceled a good number of his events just to take care of him. While that was great, Eddie felt that he was getting in the way of Richie’s career. No, he could never do that. Richie had been talking about this event for weeks. And thinking back to his own job, his boss wouldn’t be happy with him calling out at the last minute. That happened enough times as it was.

Heaving his achy body up from the chair while holding the heavy bowl, walking to the sink felt like a longer walk than normal. Feeling his stomach lurch, Eddie grasped the sink counter breathing in and out of his nose.

“… Yeah, okay, as I said, I will be there! And I will bring my script of suggestions!”

Richie stormed into the house, grumbling to himself. Walking into the kitchen he only just glanced at Eddie standing over by the sink, struggling to keep himself up. He stuffed a banana in his mouth and drank some coffee. Due to the car and scheduling for events, the morning escaped him. 

“I’m not going to have the time to drive you to work, sorry. Steve booked like a zillion interview rehearsals and the fuckin’ car just decided that it didn’t want to back up! You don’t mind walking, do you?”

Oh, please drive me? I can barely stand. “No.” That was the first thing Eddie said all morning. It felt like such an effort to even talk. And it hurt.

“Great. I think I’m working late tonight. I’m going to leave now so I can get the car in and then get over to the studio. You never know how long it could take to hail a taxi in the morning rush,” Richie said. Then he laughed. “Hey, maybe I could get a taxi for free ‘cause I’m, you know, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier! Do you think that could happen?!”

Turning around, Richie just caught a glimpse of Eddie disappearing around the corner, opening the front door. “Maybe.” And Eddie was gone.

If it weren’t for his phone ringing, it was then that Richie noticed that there wasn’t a smell of toast in the air. And Eddie’s barely-eaten bowl of cheerios was left in the sink without so much of an effort of being cleaned nor being put in the dishwasher as Eddie insisted. Richie lost count on the number of times Eddie chewed him out for leaving dirty dishes in the sink.

Hurrying to catch up with Eddie who was already walking down the last step, Richie struggled to lock the front door trying to keep an eye on Eddie as he half-listened to his manager ramble on. “Yeah, ‘k, cool. No, not cool! Sorry, I was, uh… just hold on a sec… Eddie, are you okay?” he called out.

Hugging himself to keep warm despite the sun shining, Eddie stared back at Richie who was getting smaller the further distance his jello-like legs took him. No, please stop me from going through with this stupid decision. “Yes.”

Was it the smudges on his glasses or did Eddie look sickly pale? And now that he thought about it they didn’t even kiss each other goodbye like they did every morning! Was Eddie made at him for coming home late last night? He was already in bed. And it wasn’t even ten. “Um… okay, I lo- huh, yeah, Steve, I’m still here! Wait, what time? Shoot, I have to get my car in now! Can Barry or whatever that limo guy’s name is come pick me up?”

Trudging along, listening to his stomach making uncomfortable noises, and wanting so badly to go back to bed, Eddie tried to stay positive that he could somehow get through this day.


	2. Chapter 2

“And continuing on… um, from where we left off yesterday… the war had devastated… the entire world…”

Most of Eddie’s students’ tired expressions resembled his own. Usually starting off the period walking down the aisles of the five rows of tables like he normally did, Eddie sat down at his desk, feeling as if he were going to collapse to the ground. His muscles felt so achy. And anytime he opened his eyes he saw twice the amount of students that he had, causing his unsettled stomach to lurch.

Realizing that he had closed his eyes for a second, Eddie jumped, straightening himself to make it look as if he were well. Would his students notice, was the question? Some of them were playing with their pencils while only a few were fully attentive, wanting to learn.

“Um… who knows the date on when the war ended? William?” Eddie asked a student who wasn’t raising their hand.

“Um… September 1, 1945?” he answered shyly, sinking into his chair like a turtle.

Eddie hardly paid attention to the answer. He barely cared about what he was teaching. “Very good.”

“Wait, Mr. Tozier, Will is wrong!” Bethany, the teacher’s pet, spoke up from the front row. “It was September 2nd, 1945! Not the 1st!” she confronted William making the embarrassed young man hide behind his arms. 

Ugh, please don’t shout. “Right.”

“Mr. Tozier, I have a question!” Another boy spoke up.

“Go ahead.” Mind over matter. You are strong. You are brave.

“Why didn’t we just time travel into the future or to the past and stop the war like that? Isn’t that what they could do in Back to the Future?”

Now, Eddie noticed that it was his favorite ‘class clown’ student who loved to stir up trouble. He was very intellectual but refused to show it, constantly making jokes every week, interrupting his lessons. What was he going to say? Didn’t he marry a class clown? Oh, no, the clown. He didn’t want to think about that nightmare right now.

“Okay, let’s move onto history reports,” Eddie suggested, struggling to smile. One little movement and surely he’d be ill. 

There was an echo of groans and ‘I don’t want to’ responses that floated around the room.

“But, Mr. Tozier, your lecture is supposed to go until 9:15. It’s only 8:55!” A student pointed out.

Was it only 8:55? “Well, I figured we have a lot to get through. James, would you like to go first?”

This would be easy. He had this group of students until quarter to ten. And then his next class had the same project. All Eddie had to do was listen and grade the assignments later when his mind wasn’t so muddled. If he remained as stiff as a statue that awful feeling in his stomach would go away.

His student walked to the front of the room. “For my assignment, I wrote about George Washington. He was famous in history because…”

“… Rosa Parks is my idol. We should all recognize Parks for her courage…”

“… Without Edison, we wouldn’t have any light…”

And next, it was the class clown’s turn. Did he actually have his paper finished? Why were his eyes spinning? “My report is on Charlie Chaplin, one of the greatest silent comedians of all time!”

Why did Eddie leave the house this morning? There was no way he was going to get through the rest of this day, feeling his stomach churn. Clutching at his gurgling stomach, Eddie felt himself sweating and yet feeling chilled to the bone at the same time. He hardly had the strength to lift up his own head. Peering out the window, the sun dipped behind the clouds. Oh no, would he have to walk home in the rain? 

“… Charlie Chaplin starred in many movies, even directing and acting at the same time!” His student went on.

Charlie Chaplin. Oh, yeah, didn’t Richie give a report on Charlie Chaplin all those years ago in class? But only… oh, God, no he couldn’t think about that disgusting moment!

“… His life was like a roller coaster…”

Roller coaster. Richie forced him to go on a roller coaster one summer with himself and the other members of the Losers Club. Somehow his mother never found out about it. If she ever did she would have skyrocketed into the moon, breaking it. It was the worst experience ever! The ride was so terribly fast, jerking from side to side, going upside down, falling down a steep vertical drop. And the spinning. And spinning. And spinning…

Oh, God, I shouldn’t have imagined that! Before Eddie even had the chance to pray, he leaned over the side of his desk. Unbeknownst that the janitor moved his trash can during his nightly chores, Eddie threw up all over the floor.

Eddy’s classroom was in an uproar, shouting in disgust, jumping out of their seats, and looking away from the disgusting sight. The student who was giving his report at the front of the room almost tripped himself up backing into a wall.

His head spinning, Eddie felt dizzy, groaning. He clutched at his stomach, in pain. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder. 

“Mr. Tozier, are you okay?” His student Bethany asked him.

Eddie’s stomach heaved again until there was nothing. As tears trickled down his cheeks, Eddie finally realized what had happened as his students were talking to each other. Feeling his throat close up, Eddie didn’t realize that he was being led out of the room by Mrs. Allison, the principal of the school! Luckily, she was walking in the halls when one of his students caught her attention.

“Everyone out into the hallway. Molly, go get the janitor! Mrs. Gregory, can you look after Mr. Tozier’s class, please?” Mrs. Allison called into a classroom across the way from his.

Trembling, Eddie held his head in complete and utter shame, tears falling from his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He threw up right in front of his classroom! Teachers never got sick! Especially in front of their students! 

The utter reactions of shock and disgust from his students broke his heart. How could he let something like this happen? Now he was going to get other people sick! Parents were going to think that he was an irresponsible man for coming into work with the flu once they heard the news. He felt so stupid for coming to work knowing that he wasn’t well. 

“There, there, Eddie, the worst is over…” Mrs. Alliston warmly assured him, giving Eddie a tissue to clean off his mouth. She wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. Although Eddie almost towered over the woman, he couldn’t keep up with her speed. He half leaned against her for support. Oh, he was such a burden. The hallways felt much longer than usual.

“L-Look at what I did…” Eddie uttered shamefully, trying to breathe normally. Slow and steady breaths. Almost reaching into his pockets, Eddie remembered that he didn’t need that useless inhaler. It was so hard to get used to that, even after five years.

“It’s alright, dear, it happens to everyone. You’re going to feel a lot better once you lie down,” she smiled at him. It was only to hide how disappointed she was. While Mrs. Alliston was a friendly woman, Eddie always feared how he was doing as a first-year teacher. No matter what she always told him how great of a job he was accomplishing. She even became somewhat of a mentor figure to him. Like a mother.

As soon as he was in the office the nurse immediately sat Eddie on a bed with the crinkly white paper used to protect the bed from germs. He cringed not knowing how many other sick students had occupied this bed. Oh, he was already sick. The nurse’s office was never his favorite place. That’s why he always avoided having to go to the nurse during his time as a student.

It was always his mother who decided if he went to school or not, even if he had the smallest cold. Even Myra obsessed over some little thing when he’d cough. He was surprised that he was never held back feeling as though he missed so much school one year. Eddie never had the say to make his own decision if he wanted to stay home or not.

“Do you think you may be sick again, Mr. Tozier?” The nurse asked holding a thermometer to his ear. She was very friendly offering him water to rinse out his foul-tasting mouth and even avoiding students coming into the office.

“I don’t know!” Eddie sniffled, hugging himself, shivering. First, he was warm. Then freezing. He had to admit that he felt a little better. But, not for long. That unsettling churn came back. And it hurt. Being sick was never fun after the injury. Even just the slightest sneeze hurt.

“Calm down, Mr. Tozier. Being upset makes your stomach feel worse. Oh, dear!” The nurse was shocked in the instant she looked at the thermometer. “You have a fever of 102! You poor thing. Here, put your legs up, lie down. Would you like a blanket?”

Eddie nodded. His hands felt like ice. He felt like a kid once more, barely able to form words as tears leaked from his eyes like a waterfall. Tears weren’t helping his case. In fact, they did make him feel worse. Eddie felt that burdensome churn again, clutching at his stomach and sitting up, covering his mouth. On instinct, the nurse grabbed the trash can. Standing at a safe distance, she encouraged Eddie who painfully regurgitated into the trash.

Afterward, she helped him lie back down, this time covering him with a blanket. It wasn’t big enough, leaving his feet uncovered. Eddie felt so lightheaded that he didn’t even care, his head in terrible pain. It wasn’t as worse as his abdomen. Pain surged all around, making him moan. If only he had his prescribed pain medication with him.

A flustered Mrs. Alliston came into the room, having overheard. “Eddie, I’m going to get your husband on the phone. He can come and take you home.”

“No!” It hurt too much to yell, so he lowered his voice. “Don’t call my husband, please?” Eddie begged. 

“Why not?” Mrs. Alliston asked alarmed.

“Richie is busy with rehearsing for this show. And he is very stressed.” It hurt Eddie to say that. He wanted Richie here now more than anything. No, he couldn’t ruin any more of Richie’s shows. Richie would be furious with him. That was the last thing Eddie wanted, feeling as if he were getting in the way of it all. 

“Could you call my friend Bill Denborough or his wife, Audra? They live in the L.A. area. Their names are listed in the emergency contact, too.” That was all the energy he had left to speak, closing his eyes unable to stand the light in the room. His head hurt and he felt so exhausted, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

“Sure, Mr. Tozier. Don’t you worry about anything. Get some rest. Is there anything that you need right now?” the nurse asked.

My husband. “No,” Eddie’s voice cracked with a heartbreaking sob.

The nurse comfortingly patted his shoulder. “It’s all right. You rest here. Call if you need anything.” Before leaving she pulled up the garbage can. Thankfully she turned off the lights.

Eddie was left alone in the little room. How could he let this happen? He was going to get fired he knew it! His boss was masking how angry she was. A first-year teacher sick. In front of his class. How embarrassing.

All Eddie wanted to do was snuggle closely next to Richie, smelling his wonderful cologne. When was the last time they snuggled? 

Their schedules hardly coincided. Richie had so many shows after another, coming home late when he had already fallen asleep. And then when he’d wake up for work the next morning, Richie was fast asleep, tangled in a strange pose and snoring lightly. 

Sometimes Richie even traveled being gone for close to a week. Before he became a teacher, Eddie went with him. It was the best time. Staying in hotel rooms, eating at the best restaurants, and just getting to spend time together, further bonding in their relationship. He adored those memories.

Succumbing to sleep, Eddie closed his eyes listening to his boss get in contact with Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s an improv line ‘cause the first time I ever used ‘I forgot the joke’ well, you see, I actually forgot the joke and to save myself I said that I was kidding and kept going with my routine! Some audience members gave me a hard time, but it turns out that I fooled them and then they actually wrote to me apologizing!”

“That’s a funny story, Mr. Tozier,” the host laughed with him. Then she turned and looked into the camera. “We’re going to take a break now, ladies and gentlemen. We’ll be back with a Day in the Life of Comedians.”

Standing up, and taking a breath, Richie stepped away from the set. No matter what, all those studio lights felt like a thousand degrees! Richie shook hands with his contender, Jack. Tonight they’d be battling off left and right with jokes. And this show interview they were filming would air in a week or so.

“Great job, Rich!” His manager, Steve gave him a pat on the back. “Except, I thought we were talking about not bringing that story up.”

Richie rolled his eyes. “So, what’s it gonna do? I’m just trying to show the real me!”

“Yes, and I agree, but I’m afraid that sharing the ‘I forgot the joke’ story could mean that you stumble your routines. You want big audiences out there don’t you, Rich?”

“Steve, just let me handle things, please? Remember what I said? And writing some of my own material has been working!” Richie walked off in a huff. Grabbing a glass of water that a stagehand offered to him, Richie walked outside for some needed air, and to wipe to the sweat off.

Ever since he told his boss that he was going to start writing his own material for shows, he felt as if his career was going in a better direction than it ever was. Eddie was right. He just needed that extra ounce of confidence that he lost. 

Thinking ahead to tonight, the crowd was still building up. Not only was he doing the comedy show with Jack, but another comedian who has been all around the world with her act. And she even called out Richie once! Oh, time for some good old revenge burn.

Feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket, Richie could only guess that it was Steve calling him back to rehearsal. Couldn’t he get a moment’s peace?

But it wasn’t Steve.

No name. Just numbers. But it was coming from right here in L.A.

Gulping, Richie flashed back to the moment where he got the call from Mike Hanlon. The call that changed his life making him step back into the nightmare from his childhood. Then again, he had to admit, that the battle changed everything for the better. 

Feeling his heart pounding, and his stomach nervously grumbled from his nerves, Richie took a deep breath. This always happened to him when a wrong number called. If it was a wrong number. 

Taking a deep breath, Richie answered the call. “H-Hello?”

“Hello, is this Mr. Richard Tozier?” A woman asked him. 

What was this, a prank call? Nobody ever called him by his full name. “Uh, yeah, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier at your service!” Richie went with his usual intro to break some of his lingering nerves.

“Yes, hello, this is Ruth Alliston, the principal of Hathaway Middle School,” the woman’s voice said. “I’m calling to inform you that your husband is sick and I was wondering if you could come and take him home. I tried calling a couple of your mutual friends, but I couldn’t get a hold of them.”

His heart throbbing, Richie grasped the railing holding himself up. He accidentally knocked the glass of water off the railing, sending it smashing to the ground. Not once since Eddie started his teaching job did they ever call him for something like this. Did he just hear her right? Eddie. His Eddie? Sick? 

“Wait, wait, hold on! What do you mean you called other mutuals? You’re supposed to call me first, damn it!” Richie snapped at her, clutching at his phone.

The woman sighed, obviously sounding frazzled. “I’m sorry, Mr. Tozier, but Eddie gave my specific instruction not to call you. Once I couldn’t get a hold of um,” she paused, turning pages. “Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough I knew that I had no choice but to call you. Oh, he’s very sick with a fever of over one hundred and needs to be taken home.”

Clawing at his hair, Richie mumbled to himself pacing the fire escape. Why was he always out here when got news like this? Of course. Of course, Eddie had to act like he was fine. You should have said something, man! “Um, yeah, you got it. I’ll be there.”

“Oh, wonderful, thank you, sir.” Mrs. Alliston sounded relieved. “Not to worry, he’s asleep right now. The worst seems to have passed.”

The worst? “Thanks, see you later,” Richie said as smoothly as he could. Hanging up the phone, Richie hurried back inside. Goddamn it, Eddie! Of course, you had to act like you were fine! You should have said something, man!

“Rich, where have you been? We’re going to start up again in five minutes!” Steve chewed him out, placing a hand on his shoulder, as he tried to keep up with Richie’s fast pace.

“Steve, I have to go!” Richie protested, hurriedly walking to the elevator.

“Go? Go where? We’re in the middle of taping an interview!” Steve argued with him, gesturing to the set. Jack overheard the situation and turned and looked at them in worry.

“It’s an emergency!” Richie said, pressing the elevator button furiously. 

“Can you tell me? Are we going to have to reschedule everything?” Steve prodded him.

Richie nodded feverishly, watching the floor numbers change. Why were elevators so slow when you needed them? “Yeah, let’s do that. I need to get over to Hathaway Middle School now! Eddie is sick!”

For a moment, Steve didn’t say anything. He noticed that Steve wasn’t that fond of Eddie whenever he was around. Still, he did his best to make polite conversation. “Right. How are you going to get over there? Barry is not available for the rest of the morning.”

Shit! How else was he supposed to get over to the school? It would take at least an hour on foot. And he had to figure out a way to get Eddie home without making him sicker. 

“Can I call you a taxi?” Steve suggested.

Of course! He felt so out of it that he couldn’t think straight. That was when the elevator door opened. “Yeah, thanks!” Richie smiled, despite himself, as he entered the crowded elevator. Ugh, somebody had stinky pits today.

“Rich, call me with an update! You should be back here by 5:00 tonight!” Steve called out to him just as the elevator doors closed. 

Waiting out by the curb and listening to the busy traffic, Richie took a moment to breathe and get his thoughts together. How could he let something like this happen? Besides the distraction with the car, did he really let the excitement of work get in the way? That was so stupid of him! Eddie was way more important! 

He knew something wasn’t right about Eddie’s behavior, but what did he do? Drive off. How could he ever ignore him like that? How could he… forget to think about Eddie? No wonder Eddie was acting so strangely. The uneaten bowl of cereal, barely saying a word and struggling to do a simple task like walking.

Smiling, Richie couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. Eddie had always been an extreme germaphobe. Back when they were students, Eddie washed down every desk before sitting in them during the flu season.

Richie even reminded him about kids getting sick easily when he was studying to become a teacher. Eddie rubbed it off like it was nothing, saying that he was full of bologna. After the first three weeks of teaching, Eddie was complaining about the number of students who were sick with colds. It was funny. But, not now.

He was just hoping that this wasn’t too serious. Whenever Eddie was sick, or he himself, they’d snuggle together. Eddie was always so doting, dropping everything to take care of him. That was the best. He could only guess how much of a helicopter husband he must have been when Eddie had the slightest cold. It was out of love anyway.

In that instant, Richie felt a sting in his gut, realizing how little time they’d spent together as of recently. When was the last time they took a walk around the neighborhood? Or went out for a drink? Or even just stayed inside watching TV? It felt like the only time they ever spent together was cuddling up when they went to bed at night. Only they were asleep. 

Whenever he had nights off, they went to the movies. Sometimes they were the loudest in the theater because they loved to laugh and argue over their own commentary of the film.

And to think we used to spend a few times a week making love… when was the last time we did that?!

It was tough working around his schedule. He worked at night while Eddie worked during the day. Even weekends didn’t supply them with enough time together. Now, he felt lucky that he wasn’t away on a trip. Then what would have happened? 

Richie slid a hand over his face, looking up towards the peaceful sky. To think it wasn’t even noon. Oh well, there was no used dwelling over it all now. Eddie needed him.

Finally, the taxi pulled up and Richie got into the back seat in a hurry.

“Well, I’ll be damned!” The cab driver roared with a smile. His little mustache creased along his upper lip whenever he smiled. “I never thought I’d be hauling Richie Tozier in the back of my taxi! I have to get a picture and frame it!”

“Yeah, later, man! I need to get over to Hathaway Middle school, now!” Richie ordered, waving him off.

“Sure, do the kids want your autograph?” The driver pulled out into the road. Traffic was bad already. Cars honking. The light turning red at the wrong moment. It was never like this. 

Richie nervously sat forward, thumping his hand on the seat, unable to relax. “I wish! It’s my h-husband, Eddie. He’s sick. And guess whose car decided to that it didn’t wanna work properly today? Did you guess me? Good for you, you won a ride with me!” Richie joked, pointing at himself.

Of course, he had to stumble over that word. He still wasn’t used to being out to the public, having ignored and feared to be gay for decades. His announcement had some negative feedback, but he felt happier than he ever did before. Especially with Eddie.

“Oh man, poor guy. The flu is terrible at this time of year. You’re a good husband, you know that?” The cab driver complimented turning back to look at him. “I remember when I showed up to work sick once, I worked in an auto place, and then my wife showed up telling me, ‘I told you so!’”

Richie laughed along, half embarrassed. He took a deep breath through his nose. “Yeah, I’m the man, what can I say?”

The cab driver laughed heartily. “I’ll have you over to the school as soon as I can.”

While making small conversation and jokes with the cab driver, whose name was Harry, the ride felt long. Too long. Why were there so many red lights today? And did people forget how to cross the street? Richie wanted to beep the horn to get this guy who was staring at his cell phone to pay attention.

Guilt hammered itself into Richie’s heart. Looking out at the passing city, Richie tried to take his mind off everything, to no avail. Don’t worry, Eds, I’m on my way.

And finally, the cab showed up at the school. Before the car even stopped, Richie threw open the door, running out. “Hey, thanks, sorry for being impatient. I wish I could give you that picture, but I don’t have time!”

“Do you want me to wait for you?” The cab driver asked him.

Richie blinked, turning back in his tracks. “Uh… I could be a while.”

“I’m used to waiting,” he said sincerely. “Don’t you think it’ll be tough trying to get another taxi? It’ll be the lunch run in a bit.”

That’s right! Guess he never turned his brain on this morning. “If that’s alright with you, I’ll be right back!” Richie said as he flung up the staircase to the school like a rabbit.

Entering the school, Richie hadn’t roamed school hallways since he graduated from high school. Richie cringed at the thought of being back in another middle school. If it weren’t for his friends, he would never have gotten through school. He bet his dad that he could get a career out of being a comedian without going to college. Richie was still swimming in that money.

Finding the office, the instant the secretary noticed him, she almost fell out of her seat, adjusting her eyeglasses. “Richie Tozier! I was not expecting you today! My son is a big fan!” she chirped as her cheeks grew red. 

Richie smirked, winking at her, obviously enjoying the attention. Still, he had to stay focused. “Wish I could be here for better circumstances. I need to take Eddie home.”

The secretary’s face immediately softened, cracking into a heartbreaking sad frown. “Oh, the poor guy. He looked as pale as a ghost when Mrs. Alliston brought him back here. I sure hope he is going to be okay. He is a sweetheart.”

Although his heart cracked at the awful thought of Eddie’s condition, Richie leaned against the counter trying to make the secretary smiled. “You got that right! Except when he’s cranky. Some mornings he is a real joy to wake up to because he tells me that I snore!”

Laughing, the secretary paged the principal. “Okay, I’ll send him back. Go on, Ruth is waiting for you,” she said getting up from her seat and opening the door to the main office.

Richie went on his way, winking at her again. “Thanks. Oh, and I own you an autograph!”

Walking into the back office, Richie met the principal, who stepped out from her office with a wide grin happily shaking his hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Tozier. Eddie has talked a lot about you.”

“Oh yeah, I hope it’s all good things!” Richie teased.

“Don’t worry. He loves talking about you. Don’t tell him I said this but sometimes the way he talks about you makes me think of him like a school girl! It’s quite amusing!”

Crossing his fingers, Richie was just seconds away from bursting into laughter. Definitely worth a save for teasing which was basically all they did. “So, where is he anyway?”

Her face turned back to worry, leading Richie down a small corridor of the office. “He’s asleep in the nurse’s office. The poor thing, when I went to put his belongings on a chair next to the bed he didn’t even stir.”

Guilt-ridden, Richie almost stumbled into a wall. “Jeez…”

“He’s in here,” she said indicating to a room with the lights out. “His belongings are on a chair next to the bed. If I’m right, the poor dear is still asleep. You’re going to have to wake him up.”

Richie waved it off like it was nothing. “Even if I tiptoe it wakes him up and he lectures me!” He snickered.

Mrs. Alliston laughed as she walked away. “Eddie is right. You are a card!”

“A real comedian, I am!” Richie joked as his hand fell on the door. He gingerly turned the knob and slowly opened the door. The room was dark, with the only source of light protruding from the covered windows. Once his eyes adjusted, it took a moment to find the bed. Once he did, Richie came across the small, thin form of his husband sleeping soundly on the nurse’s bed in the corner of the room, with a trash can pulled up near the bed. 

Feeling his heart drop into his stomach, his legs shaking, Richie exhaled and came into the room, closing the door just a smidge. Sure enough, Eddie was fast asleep, hardly making a noise. If it weren’t for the minute rise and fall from his chest, Eddie would have looked…

No… he couldn’t think that.

Richie quietly walked into the room, and slowly sat down on the bad. Eddie hardly stirred, sleeping peacefully. For a little bit, Richie sat there, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, letting him sleep a few more minutes. That gave him the time to study how sick he was. Even in this dim lighting, he could tell how sickly pale Eddie was.

For a moment he thought that he was back in the hospital, holding Eddie’s frail hand when the doctors notified them how they weren’t sure if Eddie would make it through the night. But, Eddie showed who was stronger.

Thinking back to the call, the realization that Eddie was sick and the fact that he didn’t even want to call him first Richie’s grip tightened. Richie couldn’t blame him. Eddie felt himself like he was a burden due to the years of being berated about every little thing he did. 

Oh, course he wouldn’t tell me. He thinks that vain in my head would pop!

Leaning down, Richie kissed his forehead, tasting the sweat rolling down his warm pale face. The worry and guilt set in even further, causing his grip to tighten. He had to get Eddie home now.

“And you thought I wouldn’t come help you, huh? Man, you’re crazy!” he whispered in a loud voice to his sleeping husband as he prepared to wake him up.


	4. Chapter 4

“Eddie? Hey, Eddie, wake up.”

Feeling himself being lightly jostled awake, Eddie moaned, opening his eyes only a smidge. Even though the lights were turned off in the little room it felt like thousands of stage lights beaming in his eyes. Clutching at the burdensome churn in his stomach, the pain in his cranium was worse. Just the slightest movement hurt. 

“Feel like going home?” A familiar voice asked softly.

Home. That question felt like an understatement. “Yes,” he answered hoarsely. 

Gently being lifted up from the pillow, Eddie’s muscles felt like limp rubber. His head felt like a bowling ball, hardly able to lift it up. Still not able to open his eyes all the way, Eddie’s head fell against what felt like a rather muscular shoulder. 

Turning his nose up, Eddie gagged at the scent of cologne. He couldn’t stand any smell!

Wait. Cologne? Bill never wears cologne.

Finally, Eddie’s eyes opened further, looking up to see who it was. Richie cracked a smile, “Looks like someone has seen better days, huh?”

In that instant, Eddie drew back, his back hitting against the wall, staring at his husband in shock like he was seeing a ghost. “Richie, what the hell are you doing here?”

Feeling a sting in his gut, Richie placed a comforting hand against his shoulder. “Your boss called me telling me that you were as sick as a dog! I’m here to take you home.” He stated matter-of-factly. This gave him a chance to study Eddie more, able to see how sickly pale he was. Even just sitting looked like too much of a challenge for him. Guilt swam in his knotted stomach.

Shivering, Eddie shook his head. “I told her to call Bill!”

“Bill must be busy trying to figure out how to write a good ending,” Richie lightly joked, rubbing Eddie’s knee to soothe him. They enjoyed the solitude of the room listening to the distant voices from the office.

“No, you should be at work,” Eddie quivered, looking away from Richie in shame.

“Man, I gotta take you home!” Richie was kind enough to keep his voice low. Eddie’s head looked as if it could explode. 

“You have more important things to do. That show you are recording for you told me airs in… a week, and-and that show…” Eddie just trailed off, unable to go off on one of his normal tangents. Saddened by Eddie’s lack of energy to think proper words, Richie gently touched his face to get the man to look at him. He looked worried as though he were about to be lectured.

“Eddie, let me tell you something. You’re way more important than me standing on a stage performing to an audience,” he said to him with all the love in his voice.

It took a moment for Eddie to understand what the man said to him, but his mouth curled into a tiny bleary smile. He felt his heart warm, staring into Richie’s sincere eyes. Smiling crookedly, Eddie’s eyes were unfocused, glassy. Just feeling the heat rising off his face, Richie pressed the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Jeez, what did you do, explore the inside of a volcano?” Richie remarked. With that, he stood up from the bed and helped Eddie stand. “Let’s get you home.”

Dizzy, Eddie stumbled, clinging to Richie who kept his arm secured around his waist. Grabbing his satchel from the chair and throwing his jacket around Eddie’s shoulders, Richie kept him steady, practically holding him up from the ground. 

“How are we getting home?” Eddie asked in a weak voice.

This is just sad. “I got us a taxi,” Richie replied as his hand fell on the doorknob.

Eddie drew back from him. “No, no, Rich, no that’s not a good idea!” Eddie anxiously rubbed his arm.

“Why not?” Richie asked confused. He took his hand away from the door and touched Eddie’s arm in comfort. How Eddie even had the strength to stand was beyond him.

Eddie’s expression turned to pure shame. Recalling a time when he was four when his dad was very sick, and getting worse, his mother ignored her husband’s pleas when he didn’t want her to get a cab to take them home. And of course, along the ride, Eddie’s father threw up in the backseat, upsetting the cab driver greatly. His mother was not happy either, having to pay extra for the mess. They were already struggling with expenses to begin with. 

Clutching at his stomach, Eddie averted his gaze from Richie’s understanding eyes. Was he going to be sick at any moment? “Taxies are too expensive to throw up in…” he managed to say.

Thinking back to how easygoing Harry the driver was, Richie smiled down at him. Staring into Richie’s eyes, the man never shamed him. Instead, he looked at him in half-pity, but pure love that made Eddie’s heart throb. “I got some news for you, man, I think taxi drivers are used to that kind of thing,” he reassured his love in a soft tone, looking into his tired eyes. 

With that, Richie planted a kiss on Eddie’s forehead. Eddie’s heart instantly beamed, and his eyes sparkled like the way he did when he was a kid. Richie’s heart melted, too, having missed tender moments like these with Eddie. Now it was obvious how little time they’d spent together.

“Let’s take our chances, come on, let’s get you home, you little turd!” Richie grinned as they exited the room into the main office. Richie kept an arm around Eddie’s waist, as the man leaned against him, holding his stomach, and not saying a word. Some teachers were present, looking up at the men. Eddie didn’t want to look at any of the teachers’ faces. They were ashamed.

“Goodbye, Eddie, feel better!” Mrs. Alliston cheerfully called out from her office. “We’ll miss you!”

Miss me? What did that mean?

His stomach started making those gurgling noises again as they finally made it outside, the fresh breeze hitting Eddie’s face. The yellow taxi came into view as Richie helped him down the steps. Even though the driver smiled, nodding to him in sympathy, that didn’t make Eddie feel any better. 

Opening the door, Richie let Eddie slide in first. Based on the fermenting smell, it was obvious that this taxi had a history of car sickness. Eddie grasped his stomach, trying not to think about it, or gag. Oh, this ride was going to be awful!

Getting his husband’s attention, Richie let Eddie lie down so he could use his leg as a pillow. Comfortable, Eddie gripped Richie’s knee, and closed his eyes, listening to his husband recite their address to the driver. Even while they were driving Richie made jokes with the driver. Everyone knew him. Who wouldn’t want to know Richie? Was Eddie just another person to the world of Richie’s fame? Or was he going to become a negative outlook because of this incident?

Three blocks. It was just three blocks. That felt like hours!

Gently rubbing Eddie’s shoulder, Richie kept him steady, even opening up the windows to let some air into the car. Unlike the drive to the school, it didn’t feel as nervewracking this time. There weren’t as many stops and people were at least observant. 

Hang in there, Eds. Almost there, Richie assured his love who emitted uncomfortable moans every so often, clutching at his stomach. Little did Richie know that Eddie was dreaming about his student’s disgusted horrified faces. And his boss. Was she angry? Yes, of course, she was! She must have already been planning to fire him.

The car stopped. Oh no, traffic? No, they were home. Home.

Helping Eddie out from the car, he could hardly stand, looking as though he would vomit at any second. It was best to get him inside and fast. Leaning him against the car, Richie turned back to the cab driver.

“Thanks, Harry! You saved both our asses!” Richie said, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.

“No problem, and no charge.”

“What, no, you hauled us around town! You need something for dealing with me!”

“You’re Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier. Giving you a ride means more than anything,” Harry said to him with a big thankful smile.

As Eddie waited, he wrapped his light jacket tighter around his shivering body. How could he feel cold when the sun was shining? That churning feel returned, showing no signs of subsiding, gurgling and ready to make it journey venturing up to its destination. At least it was rewarding in the end.

“Richie…” his voice was weak, but he was able to make it sound panicked.

Just as Richie made the cab driver accept a five-dollar tip, Richie turned just in time to see a green-faced Eddie’s cheeks puffing up. Shoving his wallet back into his pocket, Richie took Eddie around his waist and lead him towards the front stairs. “Thank you!”

“Anytime. Feel better, sir!” The driver called out.

Getting up the eight steps to the front door was normally easy, but Eddie hardly had the strength, leaning against Richie who hurried him along, bouncing him about, only making matters worse. Eddie almost misstepped, feeling it come closer and closer. Maybe Richie should actually think about installing an escalator.

“Richie…” Eddie painfully moaned once more. Richie hated whenever Eddie said his name like that. It only reminded him of that dreadful moment where he had to witness Pennywise slice through the love of his life right in front of him. Believing that he was going to lose him again, Eddie pulled through. Yes, he pulled through.

“Just a few more steps, Eds!” Richie attempted to assure him in whatever way he could. These words strengthened Eddie and before they knew it, they were inside after Richie struggled with the house key, racing to the bathroom in the hallway.

Falling to his knees, Eddie violently vomited into the toilet in a matter of seconds. It hurt. Despite his own stomach lurching, Richie smoothed a calming hand over the man’s back, holding him. “I gotcha, Eds, I got you. Better out than in,” Richie soothed him, gently giving his shoulder a squeeze. What’s even in there?

Once Eddie emptied the contents of his stomach, he fell to the side of the toilet practically rolling up in a fetal position. How long was this going to last? His insides felt as if they were going to explode from the pain. Sweat dripped from his warm forehead as Eddie whimpered, his head pounding. 

Carefully, Richie led Eddie to the bedroom. Jumping at how Eddie’s cold and clammy against his skin, a funny joke came to Richie. “Jeez, man, your hands are like ice and yet you’re burning up! What should I do, put you half in Hawaii and the other in Antarctica?”

Eddie lightly smiled, liking Richie’s attempt at cheering him up.

Dressing out of his clothes, Eddie got into something more comfortable. He realized that he never put on a tie that morning to go with his now sweat-soaked clothes. Eddie was too sick to even care as Richie helped untie his shoes for him.

Once he sat back into the pillows, Eddie’s eyes closed. This was the most peaceful bliss he could feel all day, snuggling under the warm covers. In that instant, he felt so much better. 

Feeling something tap at his knees through the bedcovers, Richie pecked straw at his mouth. “Ginger ale. It’ll make your stomach feel better.”

Taking a couple of sips, the bubbly liquid made his nose itch. Now he was thankful that they kept ginger ale in the house at all times. He always chewed out Richie when he drank too much in celebratory after one of his shows. 

“Not too much, now. You don’t want to get sick again.” Richie said with a smile putting the glass on the nightstand next to the bed.

As tears leaked into his eyes, Eddie felt anything but better. Why was everyone being so overwhelmingly doting to him when he’d messed up everything? His students were trapped in a room with an awful fermenting smell, a substitute had to be called in, Richie had to leave work, and his boss was disappointed in him.

“Oh, Rich, I’m sorry!” Eddie cried rolling onto his side, hiding the tears from Richie.

“Hey, don’t be sorry, Eddie. I know how you feel!” Richie gave his husband’s arm a tight squeeze. He was close to tearing up himself. Seeing Eddie cry was the worst. But, Eddie being sick, oh that was enough to make his heart crack. “I would never have let you leave the house this morning. I’m sorry, man.”

Eddie was too sick to plead his case any further. Sleep was already taking over. Rolling up on his side, Eddie was asleep in a matter of seconds.

“You just sleep, Eddie. I’m here if you need me,” Richie said softly as he rubbed his side through the blankets. 

Relieved that Eddie was finally getting some rest, Richie stood up pacing the bedroom fuming. What the fuck was wrong with him? Everything could have been avoided if he wasn’t so busy in his own world that morning! Why, why did he answer his phone to talk to his boss? If he noticed Eddie struggling to hold himself up, or his odd behavior, he never would have let Eddie go to school. He was better than this. Now, he really let Eddie down. 

Feeling his cell phone buzz in his pocket, Richie was relieved when he saw that it was Bill calling him. Collecting himself, Richie reluctantly left the bedroom to answer. “Hey, Bill, what’s up?”

“Richie, is everything okay? Audra and I both got a call from the principal of Eddie’s school saying that he’s sick. Are you-”

“No, Bill, I’m sorry!” Richie interrupted digging through his hair. He leaned against the wall, tiredly. “Eddie is home. I got him.”

“Oh good. Why did she call us anyway?” Bill asked him.

“Eddie didn’t want to have the office call me because he was afraid of interrupting me from some scheduled rehearsals I had scheduled for today. He refused to tell me that he was sick this morning. Course I was wrapped up in everything. The car decided to kick, my manager scheduled an interview, and Eddie slipped out the door while I was talking on the phone. Ugh, I feel so stupid!”

“Rich, don’t beat yourself up,” Bill said to him. “It happens to everyone.”

“That’s easy enough for you say! Eddie has the flu. He’s never been this sick before. You know how bad he is even when he gets a cold!” Richie yelled into the phone. Realizing that he was still close to the bedroom, Richie lowered his voice. Clearly, Bill could hear the stress in his voice. “Sure, I’ve taken care of him before, but this is different.”

“Do you need Audra and me to come over there?” Bill asked. Richie heard something slam shut in the background which he guessed was Bill’s laptop. “Don’t you have a show tonight?”

Richie shook his head. That was right. He almost forgot. “No, Bill, you don’t have to come here. Eddie is way more important than that show. I need to do this. He needs me.”

“Okay,” Bill said in understanding. “Listen, I know how you feel. How many times do you think Audra stopped me from going to work because I was sick? And once Audra put on her makeup before heading to the studio and the director had to call me to come and take her home.” Bill chuckled. “It was the first time of me telling her, ‘I told you so!’”

Richie laughed, too, making him release some of the tension. “Thanks, Bill.”

“How are you, Richie?” Bill asked after a moment.

That question. Since Richie had always been closed off, he dreaded answering those questions. He couldn’t let Bill know that he was struggling, at a loss, feeling like a failure to his own husband. Spoken like a real loser. 

“I just feel like I don’t know what the fuck I’m doin’, Bill,” Richie tried to laugh to make the situation a little better, to no avail. “It’s the flu. What if… what if, I don’t know…”

“It’s okay. Just keep him hydrated, make sure he gets plenty of rest, and if he needs to throw up, help him. I know it isn’t pleasant, but it helps. And keep the TLC going!”

Richie laughed. “That shouldn’t be a problem!”

“You’re welcome. And keep me posted. I swear Audra and I will come over there if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Bill. Listen, I gotta run. I need to go check on him.” Richie said appreciatively. Hanging up the phone, Richie felt some weight lift off his shoulders. Friends. What would he do without them?

Walking back into the bedroom, Richie found Eddie still asleep. It broke his heart to see him look this sick. This pale. And so… still.

Wait, was he… no, he couldn’t think that. Yes, he was emitting little breaths from his mouth as he poked his head closer.

Pulling up a chair, Richie took out a magazine, watched Eddie for a few moments, keeping watch of his dear husband who slept. I’m right here, Eddie. I am here.


	5. Chapter 5

This was one of the worst nights Eddie, or even Richie could ever endure. It was after two in the morning when Eddie awoke, screaming from a nightmare followed by running into the bathroom, vomiting and painfully crying. Please, let this be the last time, Richie prayed to anyone who could hear him.

Practically carrying his husband back to bed, Richie wiped a cold washcloth over Eddie’s head. Eddie’s fever was climbing like an elevator. It was sad to see the normally energetic chatterbox be taken down by the flu. 

“You’re going to feel better in the morning, Eddie,” Richie whispered to him. The instant Richie pulled up the covers, Eddie’s eyes closed and he was sound asleep. It was much relief to Richie fearing that he was going to have to call an ambulance if Eddie didn’t stop throwing up. It was almost nonstop all day.

Richie sat in a chair close to the bed watching his husband sleep. He held his limp, damp hand, holding it gently so as not to wake him. So fragile. So pale. His patient.

His heart broke at the awful memory when Eddie’s symptoms came out from the other end earlier that day. That was when Eddie choked, unable to cough up what he needed to get out. Ashamed and embarrassed as Richie cleaned him up, Eddie cried thinking he had done something so awful. If Richie hadn’t been there, would Eddie have choked to death? 

As Richie watched Eddie sleep, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of courage fill his insides. Sure, he had taken care of Eddie plenty of times, but prior to having to go back to Derry, Richie never took care of anybody, except himself. And he accomplished just that. That made him feel… good.

And now, Richie never realized how torturing it was when a loved one was sick. About a year ago, Richie had a terrible cold that lasted a week. Eddie was still studying in school, but there were days when he’d take off to take care of Richie. And that wasn’t even when they were married yet. Given how much of an anxious germophobic worry-wort Eddie was, it pained him to see his husband sick.

“Guess this is what happens when you love someone so damn much, eh, Eds?” he whispered, his voice breaking.

Watching Eddie snooze a little longer, Richie crawled under the blankets, spooning Eddie close to him as he went to sleep.

–

The sun hit Eddie’s eyes. Eddie groaned. At least he had an easier time waking up than yesterday morning – though his mouth was as dry as a desert and his body ached all over, especially his back. His eyes ventured the room spying the bright sun rays coming through the window. He felt warm, not hot or any of those annoying chills shivering up his spine. 

To Eddie’s side, on the nightstand, was a bowl of water, a damp rag, a cup of ginger ale, a bottle of Tylenol, and also a glass of water. The rag obscured half the clock. Something -25. 

Water. Eddie smacked his dry lips together. That fermenting taste was still present.

Pushing himself up was too much of an effort and he fell back into the pillows. His arm was still trying to reach for the glass like a little child trying to reach for the cookie jar on a kitchen counter. 

Just then, Richie walked into the room. Aside from the dark circles surrounding his eyes, Richie had this look of pure excitement overtake his whole face. “Well, there he is! Look who’s awake! I was beginning to think that you were going to sleep the whole day, sleeping beauty!”

“R-Richie…” Eddie’s voice croaked. His hand pointed towards the glass as he struggled to lift himself off his side. 

Helping him sit up, and putting an extra pillow behind his back, Richie handed him the glass of water, helping him hold it. “Small sips, now,” he instructed. 

Eddie more so guzzled down the needed liquid. The water was pure bliss against his haggard throat. It immediately made his insides feel cool. He also noticed how empty it was.

“What time is it?” Eddie asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he relaxed back into the pillows.

“Almost 11:30!” Richie answered going to grab the damp rag on the nightstand.

Immediate panic set into Eddie who leaped from the pillows. “11:30?! Fuck, I never sleep in that late! Did my boss call a substitute? I’m late for work! My students are probably acting like a pack of monkeys! I need to take a shower, brush my teeth, find my shoes-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, Mr. Flash!” Richie placed a hand against Eddie’s racing heart and making him sit back into the pillows. For a moment they went through the calming process making Eddie calm down and breathe normally. Slowly, his heart rate went back to normal.

“Thank God you’re back to you!” Richie exclaimed with this gigantic smile, still pressing a hand against Eddie’s heart. Eddie knew that grin. It was the same overjoyed face Richie made when Eddie showed up at his stage door, announcing that he divorced Myra and wanted to be with him. “I already called your school to tell them you’re bedridden today!”

Eddie blinked, somewhat disappointed, but then more relieved feeling the aching pain in his lower back. “Thanks, Richie. That was nice of you.”

Richie washed Eddie’s body with a sponge. “You sweat like a dog yesterday. Your pits even smell like one!” he teased as he helped slide Eddie’s nightshirt over his head. For a moment, Richie frowned, staring at the scar. To relieve the tension, Eddie stuck his tongue out at Richie. It was just like when they were kids. Richie rubbed the soft sponge all around his stomach and chest, and even his armpits. Richie was right. He did smell like a dog! He put on a fresh shirt. 

“How does your stomach feel?” Richie asked, giving his stomach a light pat. 

“Fine. Much better. Just achy.” Wondering if he should have mentioned that last part, Eddie masked a smile. Remembering yesterday’s events at school only made him feel worse. Why couldn’t that have been a blur like most of everything else? 

Turning to Richie who was lounging by his side on the bed, scrolling through the channels, Eddie asked, “Did you have any scheduled rehearsals or shows today?” He still didn’t have the energy to speak.

“No. Well, I was supposed to record the rest of that interview but I told Steve to reschedule it.”

Eddie touched Richie’s hand, getting his attention. “No, Rich, I don’t want to hold you up. Go tape the rest of that interview. It’s-it’s okay.”

Richie scoffed and wrapped an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. “No way, man, you’re way more important! ‘Sides when’s the last time we spent some hubby time together?” He teased poking Eddie in the nose.

Eddie wanted to argue but felt too weak to do so. Richie made him some toast and they sat in bed watching TV, laughing at episodes and making jokes. When was the last time he and Richie spent time together? Leaning against his husband’s shoulder as he was finally able to smell scents without gagging, Eddie basked in Richie’s cologne. He loved that smell. It was his husband’s scent. His husband. His best friend who would do anything for him.

His eyes grew heavy and Eddie fell asleep again for a short time. 

The phone ringing woke him up.

“Hello?” Richie answered. “Oh, hi, Mrs. Alliston. Ruth, sure… yeah, I got the secretary when I called this morning, but I don’t think Eddie will be in until Monday, he is definitely sick as a dog! … Talk with him? No, he’s pretty tired, like a hibernating bear…”

Oh no… oh no… he knew it, he was going to get fired! Eddie’s heart broke, feeling tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to get fired! This was the first job that he ever loved! Now, what was he going to do? Probably no other school would hire him all because he threw up in front of students. How would this look for Richie? He was going to be disappointed in him. As Eddie hugged his pillow, rolling to the opposite side of the bed so Richie wouldn’t see him, a quiet sob escaped Eddie’s throat.

Right when Richie was nearing the bedroom, his cell phone rang. Slightly groaning when he saw that it was Steve, Richie reluctantly pressed the ‘talk’ button. “Hey, Steve, what’s up?”

“Rich, I got your voicemail this morning. Is it that serious?” Steve asked him, sounding a little stressed. Richie couldn’t blame him after all. Scheduling not just him, but a couple of other clients was not easy. 

“Well, yeah, Eddie was throwing up for most of the day and night. And he had a terrible fever, chills, and he was in pain. Could have filled a bucket with everything that came out!” Richie tried to joke. Ironically, Steve wasn’t so easy to joke around with when it came to situations like this. 

“Just give it to me straight, Rich, will you be able to come in at this weekend?” Steve asked. From the sound of it, he was trying not to sound disappointed. 

Eddie heard Richie sigh. He could just feel the stress and weight on his shoulders. Was he being sick stressing Richie out this much? Oh, he didn’t want to do that. He already put enough over Richie’s shoulders. 

“Look, Steve, I need to take care of everything here. I haven’t been able to spend time with him and I need that. If we could postpone the rest of the taping for the interview next week that would be great. And that show we were thinking about doing on Saturday, that can be postponed, right?”

There was a long pause. Not a good sign. Richie was anxiously digging into his hair waiting for him to say something. Anything. “Yes, Rich, it can,” he finally said.

That was a relief. “Oh, thanks! Listen, I owe it to you, Steve!” Richie said thankfully.

“I know, Richie. But, I just want to bring this up again, I have said it a lot, but you have canceled a number of your own performances in the last five years. I don’t want people to think that you don’t care about your work and that you don’t do it for the fans.”

“What?” Richie exclaimed. “That is so fucking stupid, Steve!” Richie’s loud tone startled Eddie who was beside himself with guilt, burying his face into the pillows.

“You know I am just thinking about probabilities,” Steve said to him apologetically. 

“Well, here’s the truth, you need to consider me! Look, I am going to talk to you later. Just get all the re-scheduling shit together!” With that Richie hung up and slammed his phone on a nearby table, fuming to himself. 

Eddie let out a sob, clutching his pillow. Oh, this was awful! First, he went to school sick, he was getting fired, and now he was keeping Richie from doing any of his shows!

“Eddie?” Richie worriedly asked when he stepped into the room. Guilt swarmed his mind. He was so mad that he forgot about Eddie who was trying to sleep. 

Climbing into the bed, Richie pulled Eddie’s shaking back to his stomach, hugging him close, and kissing his neck. “Shh, it’s okay. I wasn’t yelling at you. None of this is your fault,” Richie soothed. 

“They’re going to fire me!” Eddie cried, clinging to Richie’s arms.

“Fire you? Who, your school?” Richie asked, nuzzling against Eddie.

“Oh, Rich, I did the worst thing yesterday!” Eddie hiccuped.

“What happened?” Richie asked, growing alarmed. 

“I fuckin’ threw up in front of my students! They were so disgusted! Teachers never get sick! They never come to school, that’s why? Now the students told their parents who want me gone! I feel so stupid! Now, Mrs. Alliston is going to fire me and what am I going to do now?”

Eddie sobbed into the pillow, his entire body shaking. Richie held him tightly, tearing up himself. 

“Your boss wasn’t calling to fire you,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear.

Relief ran through Eddie’s body. “What? S-She’s not firing me?”

“No, she was just calling to see how you were and wanted to tell you that your first-period class made you a get well card!” Richie explained to him.

Eddie turned around, finally facing Richie. “Really? She’s not firing me?” 

“No! You really think you could get fired for puking in class?” Richie asked not sure whether to laugh or be more concerned. 

“Well, I’m a first-year teacher and…”

Now Richie laughed. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“I don’t know,” Eddie shook his head, downcast. He sat up on the bed, grimacing slightly. “It was so embarrassing, Richie. I-I don’t think I can ever show my face there again.”

Richie groaned rolling his eyes. “Don’t you think you’re being too dramatic on this, man? You’re not the only first-year teacher to get sick. It happens to everyone. Remember that one teacher who was out once every week because she hated her job? She was sick that one time. It’s normal. And look at me. I barfed in front of the class when I gave that report, remember?”

Eddie sighed, his emotions weighing him down. Richie did make a fair point. All teachers got sick. It was good that his class didn’t resent him for the scene that he caused. Still, that didn’t mean everyone would forget about it though.

Richie got his attention, putting his hand on his face and wiping away stray tears. “Still, you should have gotten my attention yesterday morning. I know I was busy, too, but you should have said something.”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Richie looked into his eyes again. His love’s energetic enthusiasm still wasn’t there. Just a sad, forlorn expression. “Is there something else that’s bothering you?” Richie asked him. “How is your job going? Do you like it?”

And just like that, Eddie’s eyes beamed. “Oh, Rich, I love being a teacher! The kids, my boss, assignments, everything is great about it.”

Richie smiled. “That’s great. I’m happy.”

“I just wish you were here more so I could tell you,” Eddie told him, frowning.

His face falling, Richie touched Eddie’s hand. “I know. It’s tough trying to juggle our schedules together,” his lip quivered, but he held it together, holding everything inside. Richie was not one to show his emotions. That was tough for him. “I feel like a failed you yesterday.”

Eddie’s heart cracked, squeezing Richie’s hand tighter. “What? No way, Rich! You were busy! It’s my fault.”

“No, it’s mine!”

“I take more fault!”

“Yeah, well I take fault for not paying attention to you!” Richie yelled, his voice breaking. Eddie could just feel Richie shaking underneath his touch. It was heartbreaking to see him this way. “Eddie, you’re my husband. I-I’ve never been in an awesome position like that! I don’t want… to let you down.”

Fresh tears fell from Eddie’s eyes. “Oh Rich, I just don’t want to get in the way of everything.”

“Are you fuckin’ crazy? No way! Don’t you ever think that! You could never get in the way of anything!”

Cuddling together, the couple stayed in their warm embrace for the longest time, taking in one another’s scent. Eddie felt his nerves calm, all the aches and pains disappearing. This was the medicine that he needed. This. He never felt happier. A bliss. That overwhelming feeling he craved. 

Parting, Eddie noticed Richie staring at him. Not in his eyes. He was looking at the spot where he had been impaled. The scar. Doctors were surprised to see him wake up and recover. They were right in the prognosis that Eddie would be affected for the rest of his life. And for Richie, that didn’t make it easier for him.

“Rich, are you okay?” Eddie asked touching his love’s face.

In seconds, the tears and agony came spilling out. “You looked dead every time I looked at you! And-and when you were choking I thought I was going to lose you! I can’t get that fucking image of you bleeding out right in front of me out of my head! I-I thought…” Richie grasped Eddie’s hands, staring into his eyes. “I can’t lose you, Eddie! So many times I felt like I wasn’t doing anything to help you! I would never have let you go to school if I was paying attention. God, I’m sorry!”

Eddie gathered his husband in his arms, patting his withered hair. He let him cry. “Richie, s’okay, I’m right here. I’m getting better, all because of you.”

“I felt so scared,” Richie leaned into his shoulder.

Eddie smiled. “I felt safe when I was with you.”

Parting, they looked into one another’s eyes, touching their foreheads together. “I can’t lose you.”

“And I… can’t lose you,” Eddie admitted. “I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t get me out of that lair, right? Richie, I love you, man!”

A big smile appeared on Richie’s face as the tears fell. “I love you, Eddie,” he held him tightly. “Hey, you want to know something?”

“What?”

“July marks our one-year anniversary. Can you believe it?”

Eddie grunted, amused. “Feels like we’ve been married our whole lives. You annoy me!”

“Hey, don’t get personal or I won’t tell you the good news!” Richie giggled. 

“Okay, just tell me already!” 

“So, you’re finally out for the summer and you will be off for three months, right?” Richie giddily asked him.

“Yeah.”

“I have an offer to make you. I’m touring Nevada for a week at the end of June. And then, get this, I have two weeks off! Let’s go away for our anniversary. Hawaii, Ireland, or learn how to french kiss in Paris!”

“Oh, Richie!” And Eddie kissed Richie on the lips, a long, deep kiss. “That sounds great! Wait, how long have you been planning on this? You know we have to make bookings ahead of time, right? Because we can’t just go someplace without a reservation at a hotel. And we need to plan this together.”

Richie wrapped his arms around his love, smiling endearingly. “It’s great to have you back, Eds. Except you should really brush your teeth!” he grimaced but smiled.

Eddie slugged his husband in his arm. Staring into each other’s eyes, a magnetic force pulled them towards one another. That didn’t stop the couple from fervently kissing, holding one another, moaning as they kissed.

“Wait, Rich!” Eddie reluctantly stopped. “You’re going to get sick.”

“Don’t care, so worth it!” Richie covered Eddie’s chin with kisses. Oh, how they missed this. Eddie’s hands traveled down Richie’s chest until Richie could feel them at his stomach until prodding at his belt.

“Hey, hey!” Richie held Eddie’s hands in his, staring into the man’s wanting eyes. At least he recognized him. “When you’re better.”

Eddie pouted. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too, man, but hey, I got the entire weekend free.”

“I love you, trashmouth.”

“I love you, asshole.”

The couple cuddled together and sat back into the pillows feeling relief and absolute bliss.


End file.
